


Hana Song y tú (D.VaxLectora)

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cine, Dulzura, F/F, Hollywood, Romance, besos, carino, dulce, videojuegos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: Has ganado un concurso gamer cuyo premio es protagonizar una película basada en tu videojuego favorito junto a  D.Va... no obstante, parece que a cada paso que das durante el rodaje surgen mil dificultades. Es una suerte tener a Hana a tu lado para guiarte con su experiencia, ¿verdad? Y que sea tan atenta contigo.





	1. 1. Victoria virtual y verbal.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta experimentar con el texto. Entre las obras que he subido a esta plataforma podéis encontrar variaciones entre el tiempo y la persona de la narración, entre otros factores que no merece la pena detallar ahora mismo.  
> En este relato, que enseguida veréis que está narrado en segunda persona y sois vosotras las protagonistas, he desdibujado las descripciones tanto como me ha sido posible para que cualquier lectora pueda sentirse identificada. Si he fracasado al intentarlo, por favor hacédmelo saber y trataré de hacerlo mejor para la próxima.  
> … Porque habrá una próxima.  
> Por otra parte (y esto es realmente lo que venía a decir), esta historia está hecha para saciar mi «gula literaria». Dicho de otra forma: la escribí porque tenía antojo de escribir… y no me rompí mucho la cabeza con la trama. La historia no es profunda ni enrevesada, no hay un gran desarrollo en los personajes… es entretenimiento sin más. Tenedlo en cuenta tanto si es lo primero que me leéis (en cuyo caso os pediría que no juzguéis el resto de mi obra sólo por este relatillo), como si seguís habitualmente mi trabajo (a vosotros temo decepcionaros con este experimento).

Hasta hace unos instantes tu corazón latía completamente fuera de control. Golpeaba tu pecho con tanta fuerza que prácticamente te dolía… pero no podías prestarle atención: toda tu concentración estaba puesta en la partida de Dungeonslaughter. Seamos sinceros… no es más que un videojuego cualquiera, lo juegas para divertirte en tus ratos libres, pero… ¡¡HAS GANADO!! La adrenalina, los nervios, esos dolorosos pálpitos… todo estalla y te ves abrumada por la certeza de que acabas de ganar; rompes a sudar, quieres levantarte pero te tiemblan las piernas. Prácticamente te has mareado… Se te ocurre que si le describieses a alguien todo esto sonaría desagradable, pero no es así. Te sientes bien. ¡Mejor que eso! Estás muy orgullosa, has ganado una competición a la que te apuntaste sólo «por probar»… y… ¡Oh… el premio! Tragas saliva al recordarlo. Es simplemente un sueño. Es…

—¡Aquí tenemos a la ganadora! —dice el presentador mientras levanta tu mano. Tienes que reconocer que la has forzado mientras jugabas y te duele un poco. Ciertamente, lo has dado todo. Escuchas tu nombre entre el estruendo que emiten el público y tu propio pecho—. ¡Ella será la protagonista de la película basada en Dungeonslaughter junto a Hana Song! ¡Dos auténticas _gamers_ encarnando a los personajes más amados por la comunidad _gamer!_

Podrías haberte desmayado de felicidad, pero te has fijado en algo que está comenzando a preocuparte (algo más importante que el intenso dolor de tu muñeca): el mánager de la película (un personaje que ha aparecido en los anuncios del evento y ha acudido a dar charlas por las diversas competiciones que has superado en las últimas semanas) le está haciendo señas al presentador para que deje de hablar. Pasan a publicidad. Se acerca alguien a felicitarte, otra persona a traerte una bebida fría y, a lo lejos, ves cómo el mánager niega con la cabeza.

Percibes con claridad que habla de ti.

«¿Habré hecho algo mal…?», te preguntas. Sientes vergüenza, pero no tienes muy claro por qué. Miras a los chicos que te rodean, los chavales que han sido derrotados en las etapas anteriores y el rival con quien acabas de competir (LuckyPants). Por cierto, sería buena idea que le saludases. Estrecharle la mano en plan deportivo y eso…

—Bien jugado —le dices. Está tan agotado como tú, aunque a él le ha afectado el resultado negativamente.

—Diría lo mismo, _preciosa,_ pero es evidente que has hecho unos cuantos favorcitos para que te instalen _hacks_ en tu ordenador —te responde guiñando el ojo de una forma insufrible.

Entonces, antes de que seas consciente, la réplica te sale sin más.

—Tú… los bautizos bien, ¿no?

—¿Qué dices?

—Ya sabes; bautizos y «conmuñones». —Lo pronuncias a medias entre «comuniones» y «con muñones», dando a entender que es un manco al que le faltan manos para jugar. Te das la vuelta antes de que contraataque y te marchas muy rápido. Oyes risitas: son a costa de él, pero estás dolida… ¿por qué ha tenido que decirte algo tan feo? ¿Qué demonios esperaba conseguir?, ¿un recuento? (de las veces que le has hecho morder el polvo, se entiende…).

Suspiras.

Estás apoyada en la pared de uno de los pasillos del plató. Te resulta fácil imaginar a la gente en twitter dando crédito al impresentable al que acabas de machacar virtual y verbalmente… Y, sin saber cómo, te ves rodeada por tres personas. Están el mánager, el presentador y una periodista de eSports estadounidense bastante famosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —te pregunta ella.

—No muy bien, n-no sé por qué ha tenido que decir esas cosas tan horribles…

—¿Oh? —Notas que la periodista no sabía nada. Genial… le acabas de dar carnaza—. ¿Te refieres a tu adversario, Luckypants?

—Ha dicho que mi ordenador tenía _hacks_ para mejorar mi rendimiento…

Para tu sorpresa, la reportera aparta el micrófono y te mira con aire comprensivo.

—Tranquila, jovencita. Eso vas a oírlo muchas veces… se sienten amenazados cuando las mujeres como tú y como yo somos buenas en lo que hacemos. Me aseguraré de que todos los estadounidenses sepan que ha sido una victoria limpia. Voy a divulgar la repetición de algunas de tus mejores jugadas, ¿te parece bien?

—Sí, por favor… —Te falta un pelo para echarte a llorar de alivio.

Tras un par de preguntas más, la periodista se marcha y tú te fijas en la expresión que adorna las caras de tus dos acompañantes: el mánager empieza a negar otra vez. Están hablando entre sí.

—Se hará. Tenemos que hacerlo; lo contrario sería visto como estafa… y machismo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntas sin entender nada.

—Verás —comienza a explicarte el presentador—, el protagonista de Dungeonslaughter es un chico. Pensábamos que la competición la ganaría un hombre… pero…

—¿¡Pensabais dejarme sin mi premio!? —te horrorizas.

—No, no… no. No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Vamos a darle una vuelta al guion. En lugar de ser las aventuras de Ivnosse, el personaje de Hana, y el personaje masculino, serán las de Hana luchando contra la poderosa y malvada villana de Dungeonslaughter… tú.

—Oh.

Y, aunque accidentada, esta es tu entrada en el mundo del espectáculo. ¡Bienvenida!


	2. 2. Vestuario; villanas y vainilla.

Hoy has llegado a Hollywood. Tienes por delante varios meses de preparación y ensayos previos al inicio de la filmación, así que te han alojado en un bonito hotel y ponen a tu servicio un montón de comodidades tales como el transporte.

Todo está en el contrato.

Las cosas marchan bien… aunque los _haters_ de twitter han atacado bastante a los patrocinadores de Dungeonslaughter por presuponer que la competición la ganaría un varón, pero tú estás a salvo. Recibes muchísimo apoyo en las redes sociales a pesar de los intentos de LuckyPants por desacreditarte… Sospechas que DVa tiene algo que ver en eso.

 

* * * * *

 

En cuanto llegas al estudio tienes que desnudarte para que los sastres y las modistas te tomen las medidas. En cuestión de minutos te han rodeado los brazos, las piernas y las caderas con distintos tipos de tela. Están comparando muestrarios de colores con tu pelo, tu cara y tu boca… (los maquilladores también participan). Un grupo muy grande con staff especializado en FX trata de decidir qué hacer con tu pelo. Se supone que la villana demoníaca a la que encarnas (Nossyrth, ama del eclipse) tiene unos enormes cuernos decorados con finas joyas de platino que tintinean cuando se mueve, y el equipo de efectos especiales no termina de decidir dónde estará el límite entre el croma y el 3D…

Entonces, en medio de toda esa monotonía glamurosa, aparece por fin tu compañera de reparto Hana Song. Su piel parece de porcelana, su cabello brilla… te recuerda a una muñequita. Hace unas cuantas preguntas y alguien señala en tu dirección. Ella te mira. Notas que te examina con suma curiosidad… ¿será porque estás medio enterrada bajo lo que debe de ser una tonelada de seda, franela, satén y vete tú a saber qué tejidos más…? Corre hacia ti, hace una reverencia (te han advertido que lo haría; los coreanos saludan así) y, acto seguido, agarra tus manos.

La seda de color salmón acaba en el suelo. Hm… De todas formas no te gustaba.

—¡Es un placer conocerte! —exclama sonriendo. Parece que realmente está contenta. Tú te pones nerviosa al recordar que te han despojado de la mitad de tu ropa… Caray, si debes de parecer una especie de momia hortera envuelta en retales frente a ella, que es encantadora en todos los aspectos posibles, incluyendo la sutil fragancia a cerezas frescas que desprende y te hace pensar en deleitar tu paladar con algo dulce.

—¿Te han dicho ya que nos trasladamos a Egipto? —No. No, no, no. ¿Por qué has dicho esa tontería…? ¡Lo de la momia hortera tenía que haberse quedado en tus pensamientos! Ay…

Hana te mira. Esboza una sonrisa divertida, entendiendo tu chiste, y, automáticamente, te reafirmas en tu decisión de simpatizar con ella, con su buen humor y su adorable presencia.

—¿No hay un área inspirada en el antiguo Egipto dentro de Dungeonslaughter? —te pregunta mientras curiosea las telas que te rodean. Se queda jugueteando con unas lentejuelas que envuelven tu cadera.

—Ah, sí… —recuerdas. Te están apartando el cabello de la cara para aplicarte varias sombras de ojos distintas y ver cómo contrastan con tu piel—. Creo que era un área secreta a la que sólo podías acceder reuniendo todos los cristales cromáticos.

—… reuniendo todos los cristales cromáticos —dice Hana a la par que tú.

Ambas soltáis una risita. La gente de maquillaje y vestuario se marcha (¿será posible que hayan llegado por fin a un consenso?). Comienzas a apartarte el muestrario de telas de fantasía de los brazos y el tirante de tu sujetador se cae. Hana lo coloca de nuevo sobre tu hombro.

Espera. ¿Acaba de… qué?

—¡Oh! Perdona… —te dice ruborizándose un poco—. Creo que me he tomado demasiadas confianzas.

—Ehhh… n-no, qué va —mientes intentando que la situación no se enrarezca más de la cuenta.

—Es que tengo que tener siempre las manos ocupadas con algo, y cuando veo cosas en movimiento no puedo evitar tocarlas… ay. —La recuerdas jugueteando con las lentejuelas hace unos minutos—. ¡Las chicas occidentales tenéis una mirada tan bonita…! Y el maquillaje que te han aplicado te queda tan bien, y huele como a… vainilla… y…

—Hana, Hana… tranquila. ¡Toca lo que quieras! La que tendría que estar nerviosa por conocer a su ídolo soy yo —le dices con una sonrisa. Se ha comportado tan bien contigo al reír tu tontería que no te sientes capaz de permitir que se agobie.

Y entonces te das cuenta de que le acabas de ofrecer «tocarte donde quiera».

Tienes que reconocer que no es tu día.

—Venía a decirte que nos alojamos en el mismo hotel, y que podríamos venir juntas al estudio.

—¡Es una gran idea! —Menos mal que el ciclo de chistes malos y comentarios con doble sentido se ha roto.


	3. 3. Velada vespertina.

Han pasado tres semanas pero el guion sigue sufriendo cambios. Muta a tal velocidad que te recuerda al videojuego «Parasite Eve» más que a tu experiencia con Dungeonslaughter. Cuando se lo haces saber a Hana, ella se ríe y asiente; le gusta hablar contigo sobre videojuegos. Es algo agradable que hacer durante los descansos… junto con ojear los nuevos diálogos. No obstante, mientras estáis sentadas en los pufs del estudio disfrutando del aire acondicionado y relajándoos con algo de música, leer apetece poco.

Acabáis divagando sobre videojuegos retro.

—¡Chicas! —os interrumpe un guionista. Llega acompañado de varias personas del staff—. ¿Tenéis ya una copia de la escena de la mazmorra?

—¿Qué mazmorra? —respondes con curiosidad.

—Ahora tienes una mazmorra —apostilla la directora. Es una ómnica llamada Fanny.

—¿Nossyrth? —te extrañas. Miras a DVa; ella parece estar pensando lo mismo que tú.

—Nossyrth no tiene mazmorras porque jamás hace prisioneros. Los mata directamente —asevera Hana.

—¿Cómo…? Esperad, voy a llamar al asesor.

La directora se esfuma con una arruga de preocupación surcando su frente. El resto del staff hace lo propio. Hana y tú os miráis: sabéis que la espera podría prolongarse días. Ella parece enfadada.

—No podemos ensayar sin la última versión del guion —reconoces. Supones que es hora de volver a hacer turismo por Sunset Boulevard… otra vez. Resoplas. El rodaje todavía no ha arrancado y Hollywood ya te tiene harta. Has visitado todos los estudios, todas las zonas turísticas… Incluso te escapaste un día a conocer otra ciudad.

Eso cuando no estás estudiando el guion ni participando en las lecturas grupales.

— _¡Meninas!_ —saluda un chico en patines. Se trata de Lúcio, el compositor que trabaja en la banda sonora de la película—. El staff está organizando una cena amistosa para esta noche y ya se ha apuntado todo el mundo.

—¿Todo el mundo? —Los labios se te curvan en una sonrisa animada. A su vez, la mueca en el rostro de Hana se suaviza.

—Los especialistas de las escenas de acción, el equipo de seguridad, los escenógrafos… ¡Incluso va a venir esa niña que ha inventado la mitad de las máquinas que usaréis!

—Parece divertido —reconoce la coreana. Tú asientes.

 

* * * * *

 

La cena resulta agradable. Por fin conoces los nombres de todo el equipo que hay detrás de la película (todavía no habías coincidido con algunos), y la cosa se pone todavía más interesante cuando comienzan a contarte anécdotas del rodaje de algunas de tus obras favoritas (porque esta gente no sólo se mueve con las grandes producciones de cine… han hecho desde captura de movimiento para videojuegos hasta algunas series de Netflix).

En un momento dado tienes que ir al baño. Cuando te lavas las manos descubres que Aleksandra (Zarya para los amigos) está refrescándose la cara con agua.

—¡Menudo calor hay siempre en los Estados Unidos! —proclama con su marcado acento ruso—. No quería volver a trabajar aquí, pero las escenas de pelea de esta película prometen tanto…

Ella es una de las especialistas más famosas del reparto. Interpreta a la mano derecha del personaje de DVa.

—¿De verdad tienes calor? ¿Incluso con el aire acondicionado? —te sorprendes. Zarya asiente; se le ha mojado el cabello y arroja algunas gotitas de agua en el espejo al mover la cabeza.

La puerta se abre y entran Hana y Fareeha (la jefa de seguridad del estudio, aunque todo el mundo la llama Pharah). Están mirando algo en el teléfono móvil de la coreana y se ríen.

—¡Mira qué oportuno! —señala la egipcia. Se acerca y os muestra un dibujo digital en el que Ivnosse, Nossyrth y la guerrera de Zarya combaten ferozmente—. ¿Veis esto?

—Sí… —asientes. La técnica del dibujo es impresionante: el conjunto está lleno de tensión, movimiento… la tela y el metal de las armaduras parecen tener vida propia… la expresión de los rostros es muy natural…

Inconscientemente tratas de imitar la mueca de Nossyrth.

—Mirad ahora. —Pharah pasa la imagen y aparece una versión absurda hecha con el objetivo de que la gente ría: ojos como puntos, bocas en forma de tres, brazos laxos… Te recuerda vagamente a una ilustración muy famosa donde las princesas de Disney se apretujan las mejillas, la nariz, se incordian, etc.

Zarya y tú os sumáis a las carcajadas que ya soltaban DVa y la jefa de seguridad.

—¡Tenemos que hacernos una foto igual! —chilla Hana de repente. En medio de las risas, todas mostráis entusiasmo hacia la propuesta. Rápidamente posáis imitando el primer dibujo. Pharah hace fotos mientras murmura algo sobre que su madre nunca suelta la cámara. Luego ponéis las muecas divertidas de la segunda imagen. Os dejáis llevar por las risas y comenzáis a improvisar nuevas composiciones para incluir a la egipcia. El flash de vuestras cámaras salta una y otra vez, y no podéis parar de reír.

—¡Buscad más! —os pide Zarya con entusiasmo.

Entre _selfies_ , imitaciones de dibujos nuevos sacados de Google, mohines y posturas que oscilan entre lo cómico y lo épico, termina transcurriendo un cuarto de hora. Hana, mientras tanto, va compartiendo en Instagram y Snapchat las mejores fotografías con un éxito apabullante. Sus seguidores rozan la histeria en el buen sentido.

… o esa sensación da hasta que la ex _gamer_ se queda mirando el teléfono un tanto ¿perpleja?

—¿Nuevos comentarios, Hana? —pregunta Pharah con curiosidad. La boca de DVa tiembla mientras aparta su teléfono del campo de visión de la jefa de seguridad. Antes de que articule una excusa que (asumes) no será creíble, la puerta del baño se abre de golpe y Brigitte (la especialista en armas que está enseñando a los extras a empuñar convincentemente sus espadas, mazas y manguales) empuja a Hana. La sujetas para que no se caiga y ella te mira con un resplandor acuoso en la mirada. No sabes qué le sucede, pero… ha enrojecido.

Sostienes su mirada. Notas algo en el estómago… y el impulso de abrazarla para que el malestar que se ha apoderado de ella quede aplacado.

—¿Qué hacéis, chicas? —pregunta la sueca, ajena al extraño momento que compartes con DVa—. ¡La fila de mujeres que quieren entrar al servicio es casi de diez metros! —Como ninguna reaccionáis, Brigitte agarra a la que tiene más cerca (tras el empujón a Hana, es Pharah) y tira de ella hacia la salida.

—¡Oye, que al final no pude hacer pis…! —Como respuesta, Pharah recibe una palmada amistosa en el trasero—. ¡Ay!

Desaparecen tras la puerta y Zarya reacciona rápidamente para seguirlas. Hana se gira y durante una fracción de segundo puedes ver la pantalla de su teléfono. La razón por la que se había quedado tan ruborizada es una ilustración de vuestros personajes: su Ivnosse derrotando a tu Nossyrth con el único objetivo de besarla.


	4. 4. Vergüenza.

Hoy te toca ensayar por primera vez una escena (aunque, para tu sorpresa, no pertenece al principio de la película), así que preparas tu desayuno consciente de que vas a necesitar mucha energía. Le escribes un mensaje a Hana para preguntarle si quiere que vayáis juntas al estudio.

Lee tu mensaje, pero no responde.

Te aseas, apuras el desayuno y vuelves a revisar tu teléfono: sigue ignorándote. Te toca ir sola.

Cuando llegas al estudio saludas a tus compañeros, intercambias algunas palabras con Zarya (un experto en armas llamado Reinhardt lleva unas semanas tratando de enseñarla a blandir la enorme maza que usa su personaje; dirías que parece satisfecho con el resultado) y luego buscas a Hana… No sabes por qué no te ha respondido, pero las dudas que has albergado sobre que estuviese enferma o le hubiesen robado el teléfono quedan despejadas cuando la descubres charlando con la directora.

Le lanzas una mirada ceñuda… y ella baja la vista. Te elude como con vergüenza. Hm… Ahora que lo piensas no te volvió a hablar tras la sesión de fotos del cuarto de baño del restaurante… ¿Por qué?, ¿qué le pasa? ¿La ofendiste de alguna manera…? Desde luego, a ti no se te ocurre en qué momento pudo ser. Se te hace un nudo en el estómago. ¿Sus seguidores de las redes sociales la pusieron en tu contra, quizá? Coges tu teléfono para mirar si hay comentarios negativos, pero en lo que carga Instagram te reclaman para comenzar los ensayos.

Trabajáis en el desarrollo de la escena. Fanny, la directora ómnica, te va dando instrucciones: estáis en las ruinas de una ciudad donde tú localizas a Ivnosse y le ofreces una alianza que ella rechaza.

Los diálogos ya los has memorizado y has recibido un montón de indicaciones sobre cómo debes pronunciarlos.

—¿No te inquieta la insistencia que muestra el destino en unir nuestros caminos? —le preguntas a Hana. Te explicaron que debías alzar la voz sin gritar, sin que te ocasionase picor en la garganta… y que debías sonar lo más grave y serena posible. El efecto es bastante creíble.

—Esa insistencia no es cosa del destino, es cosa tuya… Nossyrth —replica Hana.

La directora os interrumpe.

—¡No! Mal, mal… así no —(y, cuando crees que vas a oír tu nombre, te llevas una sorpresa)—, Hana. No puedes mantener los brazos cruzados… parece que estás a la defensiva, pero Ivnosse está alerta y lista para defenderse, ¡nada la intimida! Y esa mirada no funciona, parece que sientas vergüenza. Tienes que mostrarte valiente, resuelta. Probemos otra vez.

El ensayo se retoma con las nuevas directrices. Hana está mostrándose torpe y poco acertada. Llega un punto en que incluso tú comienzas a desconcentrarte por su falta de implicación.

La directora pide una pausa de diez minutos. Regaña a Hana. A ti se te acercan varios miembros del equipo para darte su enhorabuena, tu debut les ha sorprendido para bien… ¡No olvidemos que eres una novata! Incluso Lúcio dice que le has inspirado para comenzar a trabajar en la canción de Nossyrth.

—Probemos de nuevo.

Hana logra hacer una representación moderadamente mediocre de la primera parte de la escena esta vez. Por fin comenzáis a avanzar en su desarrollo, y llega un momento en que la acorralas contra el altar mágico de las runas y la amenazas para que colabore contigo. Antes de nada, Satya (la arquitécnica hindú que diseña los decorados) os examina para comprobar si las proporciones entre el altar y vosotras son apropiadas. Toma algunas notas y hace modificaciones en el aire.

Ha creado buena parte de los elementos mágicos del atrezzo con luz sólida, y eso en las cámaras resulta espectacular.

—No eres consciente de lo que obtendríamos —gruñes. Tienes que hablar mostrando los dientes pero sin apenas separarlos. El efecto funciona. A continuación agarras a Hana por el cabello y la empujas. Tienes que obligarla a recitar el texto de un grimorio antiquísimo porque no se une a ti por las buenas y, lógicamente, se resiste—. Lee.

—¡Hana, esa cara no funciona! Por el amor de… —La directora se interpone entre vosotras y os separa—. Si pones esa mueca parece que disfrutas —le explica mientras se masajea sus sienes plateadas.

—¿No podemos dejarlo por hoy? Tengo agujetas y malestar del entrenamiento con la jabalina —se defiende la coreana.

—Vamos a suspender el ensayo de esta escena. ¡Chicos, diez minutos de descanso y luego adelantaremos el montaje de la escena número seis! —declara la directora por la red de walkie-talkies. El equipo se pone en marcha, pero a vosotras no os permite marcharos—. Chicas, tenéis potencial pero hoy no estáis funcionando como lo hacíais en las lecturas previas. Necesito complicidad y compenetración en vuestras acciones para sacar adelante la película. Sé que podéis hacerlo mejor.

»Hablad. Leed juntas. Ensayaremos mañana por la noche y quiero notar un cambio a mejor. Trabajad en ello.

—De acuerdo —respondes. Miras a Hana… ella asiente a regañadientes. No te ha mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez y eso ha hecho que pareciera asustada durante toda la escena.

Suspiras.

La directora se marcha y Hana hace ademán de salir corriendo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntas alzando la voz—. ¿Por qué no me has respondido esta mañana? ¿Te he ofendido de alguna forma?

Se detiene.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

—Pues ayúdame a hacerlo, Hana. Sé que no somos íntimas y no pretendo fingir que te conozco mejor que nadie, pero sé una cosa: me has agradado mucho hasta ahora. He sentido que nos llevábamos bien desde el principio, y ahora… estás rarísima. ¿Hay… algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Vale… vamos a una cafetería. Tomaremos un café… de todas formas no he desayunado.


	5. 5. Videojuegos y vistas.

Estáis sentadas en una cafetería tranquila y fresca desde donde podéis ver las carreteras que surcan Hollywood así como las famosas letras blancas que caracterizan la ciudad.

Hana mantiene los brazos cruzados.

—Me recuerda al videojuego L. A. Noire —observas.

—¡Es verdad! —dice ella. Acerca su rostro al cristal y sonríe—. En su momento pensé que el modo en que podías conducir durante esas noches lluviosas bajo el cielo gris mientras escuchabas la radio y recibías avisos para resolver casos secundarios era como una versión apacible del GTA…

—Ah, el GTA… En realidad cuando tenía la playstation jugaba más a juegos de pelea. Ya sabes: Tekken, Street Fighter, DoA…

—Por favor, ¡dime que no machacabas los botones al azar!

—¿Jugando a DoA? Imposible, así no podrías hacer las llaves ni las contrallaves ni todas esas cosas —te ríes—. Me gustaba porque requería técnica.

—¿Qué personaje manejabas?

—Ah… el hombre que llevaba el pelo y la perilla teñidos de verde —no recuerdas el nombre—. ¿Tú?

—Mila, la española… Siempre pensé que el acento español era precioso. Me gustaba escuchar sus diálogos. Y lo mismo con Vega en Street Fighter o con King en el Tekken. ¡Y Foxy, del King of Fighter! Ya sé que King es mexicano, Foxy Venezolana y Mila de España… y que son países distintos, claro… ¡Pero no sabes cuánto me agrada oír vuestra lengua y sus muchos acentos!

— _¿Tanto te gusta?_ —le preguntas en tu lengua natal. Hasta ahora siempre habéis hablado en inglés—. Puedo enseñarte algunas palabras.

Dejas escapar una risilla por pura simpatía.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —te espeta de un modo tajante y borde.

—Se acabó.

Te has hartado. Te incorporas dispuesta a marcharte… ¿por qué se empeña en actuar así? ¡Has intentado ser agradable, comprensiva y buena con ella! ¿Qué la ofende tanto? ¿¡Qué la incomoda tanto de ti!?

Antes de que llegues a la puerta, una mano se cierra en torno a tu antebrazo.

El aroma de las cerezas frescas llega hasta tu nariz.

—Lo siento… Créeme: me agradas muchísimo. Eres la clase de persona que siempre quise tener entre mis amigos. Eres buena, divertida… y… y y-yo…

Te giras para encararla y escuchar por fin la explicación. Hana tiene las mejillas encendidas, sus ojos parecen húmedos… la percibes incómoda, afligida… triste. Hasta cierto punto parece enfadada consigo misma. Su boca se debate por hablar o seguir mostrando la mueca de frustración que se ha apoderado de ella. Le tiemblan los labios.

No puedes evitarlo: la abrazas. Te da mucha lástima ver que lo está pasando tan mal, y se te ocurre que quizá no necesites ninguna explicación si dártela va a ocasionarle tanto dolor a la pobre coreana.

—Lamento haberte intentado forzar a hablar —le dices con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Notas su respiración acelerada, unas entrañables sacudidas hacen que su pecho golpee el tuyo mientras se esfuerza por calmarse—. No sabía que atravesabas un momento tan malo… He sido insensible e infantil contigo.

—Yo… —Su voz se ha agudizado. ¡Verla así es terrible! ¡Ella siempre parece capaz de todo, tan decidida…! y ahora está hecha polvo.

—Hay un arcade llamado Old School a unas calles de aquí —se te ocurre—. Si vamos allí nos relajaremos y probablemente logres sentirte mejor, más relajada… y eso será bueno de cara a nuestro trabajo mañana. Nos olvidaremos de los problemas, ¿vale?

—M-me encantaría… —te dice ella con un susurro.

DVa sonríe, y eso hace que tu corazón se acelere… hacía mucho que no te pasaba.

 

* * * * *

 

No puedes explicar en qué momento se ha hecho de noche, pero la oscuridad surcada de estrellas se cierne sobre Hana y sobre ti. Habéis salido de Old School y habéis terminado recorriendo el parking trasero hasta perderos en una de las laderas hollywoodienses… desde la cual tenéis una vista perfecta de las mansiones aisladas y sus respectivas fiestas. El rumor de varias músicas entremezcladas se armoniza con el canto de los grillos.

Te sientas en el césped. Hana te imita.

—¿Eres fan de Star Wars? —te pregunta mientras mira el firmamento. Sorprendida por lo repentino de la pregunta, respondes. Notas que a Hana le apetece hablar de cine, porque después de que argumentes tu opinión añade—: ¿Y de El señor de los anillos?

Tras conversar durante un rato, decides cambiar de tema. El cine está bien, pero quieres saber qué más tenéis en común (fuera de los videojuegos, vaya).

—¿Qué series te gustan?

—No sigo muchas… Steven Universe es muy tierna, pero me desengancho por los parones en la emisión —explica la coreana—. Hm… ¿A ti te gustaría hacer cosplay? Es algo que siempre he querido, pero nunca he tenido ocasión.

—¿De qué te disfrazarías? —Tu tono es de curiosidad.

—Creo que de Kerrigan, de Starcraft. ¡Oh, no, no…! ¡De Harley Quinn! Pero necesitaría que alguien fuese conmigo de Poison Ivy…

Te sonríe… casi parece una invitación.

—La verdad es que suena divertido… —comentas.

—Nunca me gustó cómo maltrataba el Joker a Harley Quinn —prosigue. Se inclina ligeramente hacia delante. Lleva un colgante que se balancea en su pecho, y su cabello revolotea mecido por la brisa nocturna—. Cuando Harley se _alió_ con Poison Ivy —(¡la mirada de Hana es angelical!)— hicieron muchas cosas bien… Aterrorizaban Gotham… _juntas_ … ¿sabes?

Guiada por un impulso muy tierno, acercas tu mano a la de DVa. Ella tiene un suave rubor en las mejillas; tú sospechas que te sucede lo mismo a juzgar por el ardor que sientes extenderse por tu rostro.

—¿Juntas…?

En cuanto tu piel roza la suya… se activan unos aspersores. Entre chillidos, Hana y tú os incorporáis abruptamente. Notas frío por todas partes, un chorro de agua te asalta por la cadera y toda tu pierna chorrea (¡esa desagradable sensación de que un zapato se te ha llenado de agua…! ¡Aggh!) y lo mismo te ocurre con el cuello. Parte de tu cabello ha quedado empapado.

Entre los grititos, Hana suelta una risa… y a ti se te contagia.

Ambas reís mientras el aspersor termina de cebarse con la bonita melena castaña de la coreana y el agua escurre por toda su piel dándole un efecto reluciente al mezclarse con algún bodymilk (¿el responsable del aroma a cerezas, tal vez?). Os dais la mano y echáis a correr entre los aspersores buscando el camino de vuelta hacia el hotel.

 

* * * * *

 

Antes de dormir, revisas el teléfono. Has tenido un día que sólo puedes definir como mágico… y la última sorpresa es que Hana te ha dejado un mensaje dándote las buenas noches y deseándote dulces sueños con una carita sonriente. Respondes, pero el mensaje no le llega porque ha debido de apagar ya el móvil. A ti no te gusta apagarlo porque a veces te despiertas por la noche y consultas la hora, pero sí que deberías ponerlo a cargar. Cierras una por una todas las aplicaciones… Todavía tenías Instagram abierto y descubres que ahora el nombre de DVa aparece con nuevos iconos: un rombo y una hoja de árbol. ¿Podría ser por Harley Quinn (los rombos de su ropa de arlequín) y Poison Ivy (las plantas por las que lucha)…?

Pinchas en su perfil y ves que ha subido una imagen donde ambos personajes están huyendo en un descapotable cargadas de un botín impresionante y la policía las persigue.

Sonríes… y añades los iconos del hada y la malabarista a tu nombre de usuario. La primera viste de verde y lleva flores en el pelo, y la segunda… bueno, se sobreentiende que es un pelín «payasa».


	6. 6. Vuestras voces.

—¿No te inquieta la insistencia que muestra el destino en unir nuestros caminos? —Alzas la voz. Llevas una mano en la cadera. Tu actitud corporal es sumamente altiva… quizá por la forma en que alzas la barbilla y sacas pecho.

—Esa insistencia no es cosa del destino, es cosa tuya… Nossyrth.

Hana se gira hacia ti. Está erizada como un gato, lista para el combate. Tantea en el aire donde en un futuro estará su jabalina.

—Entonces quizá debas hacerme caso. Los dragones somos mucho más sabios que vosotros… los humanos.

Comienzas a girar a su alrededor. Ella aprieta los dientes, visiblemente intimidada.

Tiembla… tú la haces temblar. Bueno, Nossyrth… encarnada por ti.

Sueltas una risa. ¡Es difícil reírse!, has practicado hasta que te ha dolido el vientre y has sufrido agujetas, pero le vas cogiendo el tranquillo. Cuando parece que por fin Ivnosse va a recurrir a las armas y te va a atacar, tú extiendes tu mano hacia ella. Esta es una prueba sin vestuario, pero en un futuro colgará de tu muñeca una tela preciosa acabada en un montón de cuentas de cristal, y tus uñas serán prácticamente garras de un par de centímetros.

Hana mira tu mano. Luego alza la vista hacia tu rostro. Sacude la cabeza.

—Jamás.

—No eres consciente de lo que obtendríamos —proclamas. Antes de que ella eche mano de la jabalina, le saltas encima. Se han ido incorporando algunos cambios en esta parte, y ahora tienes que agarrar su muñeca, hincar tu rodilla en la funda del arma para enviarla lejos de su alcance y girar a Hana para que su rostro dé contra el grimorio del altar.

… pero calculas mal y tu rodilla golpea contra la estructura de luz sólida.

—¡Ay! —exclamas. Se te escapa una risita nerviosa—. ¡Perdonad! Qué torpe…

Hana se ríe contigo, y la gente del equipo también. Ya te han explicado que estas cosas suelen ocurrir, son inevitables, y nadie se las toma a mal.

—Vale… Estoy pensando en que apartar la jabalina de un rodillazo no queda bien. Vuelve a sujetar a Hana, por favor.

Sigues las instrucciones de Fanny. Hana te sonríe mientras posáis con tu mano rodeando su pálida y delicada muñeca.

—¿Así? —preguntas.

—Sí. Vale…, es evidente que debes frenarla para que no te ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú eres más fuerte que ella y sabes que si peleáis va a quedar herida y no leerá el grimorio. —Asientes—. No te conviene dañarla… pero si no la asustas, ella no accederá.

—¿Lo transformamos en diálogo? —sugiere un guionista.

—No, hay demasiado diálogo ya… tiene que haber acción para no saturar al espectador.

—¿Y si le sujeto la barbilla en vez de la muñeca? —Le indicas a Hana que vuelva a hacer como si desenfundara y tu mano se cierra sobre su barbilla, obligándola a encararte. Su mano no atina a palpar el lugar donde llevará el arma, cosa que queda muy veraz. Metiéndote de nuevo en tu papel le das la orden que corresponde—: Lee.

—Podría funcionar… Hana, tienes que asustarte de verdad. Aquí comienzas a ver que no te puedes defender… aún no sabes nada de magia y si te desarman será una derrota automática.

Miras a Hana. Tiene el rostro sonrojado y su mirada brilla del mismo modo que ayer… te sonríe con timidez antes de acatar las instrucciones de la directora. Trata de concentrarse y adquiere esa expresión de terror que le corresponde a este momento.

—Así. Exactamente así… Vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Repetís la escena con el nuevo cambio y en esta ocasión Hana se muestra apropiadamente intimidada por tu agarre… pero tú te desconcentras y olvidas tu frase al darte cuenta de que se muerde los labios con anhelo.

—¿Hana…? —la apremias en un susurro.

—Sigue, sigue, perdona… —replica. La obligas a girarse y encierras su cuerpo esbelto contra el altar. Diriges su cabeza en la dirección del grimorio. Ahora tenéis que recitar las dos a la vez el texto. Comienzas tú, y luego se une ella.

—Vera tuus post ullus ac a bilis fax imus…

—Esperad, esperad… —Os interrumpen. Hana tiene el pecho y los brazos apoyados en el altar, y tú, desde su espalda, agarras su cabello—. Esto tiene un tinte demasiado… —La directora busca las palabras.

—Pornográfico —asegura el guionista que siempre acompaña a la ómnica.

—¿En serio? —Sin saber si reír o no, quizá porque te da algo de vergüenza, bajas la vista en busca de Hana para conocer su reacción y guiarte un poco por ella… y la vuelves a encontrar con los labios ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos por un mordisco que no puede abandonar—. ¡Hana! —susurras en tono de reproche—. ¡Concéntrate!

—Sí… es que… parece que en vez de obligarla a leer la estás… —La directora carraspea—. Es como si… la violases contra el altar.

—¡Ay, mi madre! —exclamas bastante escandalizada. Te apartas rápidamente de Hana sintiéndote culpable. Te cubres el rostro con una mano—. Lo lamento mucho. De verdad que no era mi intención… Os prometo q-que aunque yo…

En ese momento Fanny te interrumpe. Esta vez tiene un megáfono y no usa los walkie-talkies ya que no necesita contactar con todo el equipo, sólo con los presentes.

—¡Descanso de diez minutos!

La gente se aleja del plató y acuden a beber agua, fumar y demás.

—Hana, créeme, lo siento muchísimo…

—P-pero si no has s-sido tú… —No la escuchas.

—Te aseguro que por mucho que me gusten las mujeres jamás intentaría hacerle nada perverso o irrespetuoso a ninguna. Soy consciente de que muchos piensan que somos así, pero no es cierto… Nosotras precisamente sabemos lo que es sentirse acosada. ¡Ay!, y yo no…

—¿¡T-te gust…?

—Chicas… —Alguien se os a acercado—. Le he tenido que confiscar el teléfono a uno de los imbéciles de iluminación… Fijaos. —Pharah pone delante de vosotras dos un iPhone con la pantalla a medio romper. Os muestra una cuenta de twitter a punto de publicar, ligeramente pixelada, una fotografía de la escena que acabáis de ensayar. Se ve como sujetas a Hana contra el altar, tus caderas empujando las suyas sugerentemente, y cómo se muerde los labios con fruición. Tú, en cambio, tienes la expresión que tu personaje exigía: villana irritada y grandilocuente luchando arduamente por sus objetivos.

Así que no han cortado el ensayo por ti… sino por ella.

Miras a Hana. Ha enrojecido hasta las orejas al tomar consciencia de la expresión que no ha podido evitar componer.

—G-gracias, Pharah… —murmura. La egipcia cancela el tweet, vacía la memoria del teléfono y luego lo deja caer al suelo. Lo pisa.

—Está terminantemente prohibido filtrar nada del rodaje. Esta persona ha perdido su iPhone y su puesto de trabajo, os lo aseguro.


	7. 7. ¿Vulnerable o valiente?

Es de noche. Faltan pocos días para comenzar con el proceso de filmación. Hoy has trabajado muy duro y al terminar te han arrastrado a tomar algo con el resto del equipo. Estás tan cansada mientras te quitas los zapatos y te dejas caer en la cama de tu habitación que no tienes muy claro si al final pagaste tu bebida o no antes de irte.

Hm… seguro que sí que has pagado tu parte.

Te das una ducha para refrescarte y quitarte de encima la sensación de sudor y suciedad; cuando vas a secarte el pelo y a echarte tus cremas… te quedas dormida. Te despiertan unos golpes en la puerta. Consultas la hora en tu teléfono: estaba en silencio y tienes tres llamadas perdidas de Hana. También varios mensajes. Te levantas de golpe y vas corriendo a abrir la puerta completamente convencida de que ha ocurrido algo muy malo.

—¡Perdóname por despertarte, pero…! —La ex _gamer_ solloza y no comprendes el final de su oración.

—¿Eh…? Entra, Hana… —Haces un ademán para invitarla a pasar mientras contienes un bostezo. A pesar de que te estás alarmando mucho no logras sacudirte el cansancio de encima. La contemplas compasiva.

—No sé qué hacer… —se lamenta.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Me quieren chantajear.

 

* * * * *

 

Después de mojarte la cara con agua helada tomas asiento en el pequeño salón y observas a D.Va. Ella ha decidido acurrucarse en el suelo y contempla su móvil como si fuese un escorpión capaz de matarla con su picadura. Lleva el cabello suelto y cepillado, el rostro limpio de cosméticos y ofrece un aspecto extraordinariamente vulnerable.

—¿Quién te quiere hacer chantaje?

—Se llama Sombra. Ha hackeado mis archivos, todo lo que almaceno online y… bueno… Ella quería descubrir si hago trampas o algo así en las competiciones de eSports, pero ha encontrado otra cosa. Me ha pedido tanto dinero que si accedo voy a tener que vender mi casa. Me quedaría en la calle. —Traga saliva, asimilando la fatídica posibilidad.

—Eso no va a suceder, Hana.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Vale… —Respiras hondo—. Dime, lo que ha descubierto de ti… ¿es… delito?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡¡Claro que no!!

—Bueno… eso es bueno. —Notas su expresión aterrada—. Tranquila, de verdad. Estamos muy cansadas y quizá hoy sea difícil asimilarlo todo, pero te prometo que te ayudaré cuanto pueda.

—Yo… he intentado rastrearla, denunciarla… Me tiene controlada. Acorralada, diría.

—Quizá yo pueda buscar información. —Tras navegar por internet durante un buen rato descubres que Sombra es una persona que se ha encargado de no dejar ningún rastro de su presencia en la red… Si chantajea a más gente, debe de hacerlo muy bien… porque no aparecen denuncias ni noticias por ningún lado. Eso os asusta a las dos, como si estuvieseis solas ante el peligro.

Tras algunos instantes de silencio, la coreana aúna valor y comienza a hablar.

—En cualquier caso… Yo vine a… Yo… quería contarte esto a ti… pero no para que rastreases internet… Es… es p-porque…

—¿Sí?

—Antes dijiste «eso»… y… A mí… también me… gustan… mucho… las chicas. —Lo suelta exhalando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

—¿Es eso con lo que te chantajea? —Sientes calor en tus mejillas—. Quiero decir… Eres muy valiente por decirlo.

Con los años aprendiste a no confundir la amistad, la amabilidad, ni la sororidad con el romance. Creías haber dominado ese arte, pero ahora que lo piensas… Hana siempre se ruboriza contigo. Hana quiere hacer cosplay contigo de dos chicas a las que los fans (¡fans como ella!) emparejan. Hana tocó el tirante de tu sujetador a pesar de que en su entorno no se desarrolla esa familiaridad… Tú haces que se ponga nerviosa, que se muerda los labios cuando la tocas durante los ensayos.

… y comenzó a mostrarse rara contigo cuando descubrió las ilustraciones de vuestros personajes besándose.

¿Quizá ella…?

—Sí, es por eso… Mi colección de cuadros, dibujos digitales y tradicionales, fanfics y cómics de amor entre chicas es… es inmensa. —Enrojece más—. Pero la mantenía en secreto almacenada en la nube… y ella ha accedido y lo ha descubierto.

—Ay… Hana… —te lamentas abrumada—. Te hayan dicho lo que te hayan dicho, tu amor por tu género no es malo, perverso ni incorrecto. No pueden chantajearte con sacarlo a la luz. Hay cientos de personas maravillosas, figuras públicas históricas o contemporáneas que hacen cosas maravillosas por la humanidad… que son igual que tú… ¡Igual que… nosotras! ¡Piensa en la piloto de Overwatch, Tracer! No tengas miedo, por favor. Date el tiempo que necesites para asimilarlo, pero… cuenta conmigo, con mi apoyo… ¿sí?

D.Va se bebe tus palabras.

—Tengo la sensación de que es algo que resulta válido para todo el mundo excepto para mí.

—Es tan válido para ti como para cualquiera, amiga mía. El amor es un sentimiento positivo y beneficioso. El odio, la discriminación… todo aquello que tenga connotaciones negativas no lo es. Y… bueno, la… la luj… ya sabes… que te guste ver _esos_ cómics o leer _esos_ fanfics no es, eh, pecaminoso… Tienes curiosidad y poca información. No has contado con muchos modelos en los que inspirarte. Por favor, créeme: no hay nada malo en tus sentimientos.

Si bien necesitará tiempo para asumir todo esto, te das cuenta de inmediato de que tus palabras han logrado aliviar una buena parte de sus pesares. Parece sentirse algo mejor.

—¿Puedo…?

—¿Sí, Hana?

—¿P-podría…? ¿Te parecería bien si… duermo aquí, contigo? Me siento sola y… y a merced de esa tal Sombra.

Así terminas durmiendo con una estrella entre tus brazos.


	8. 8. Volviendo.

Las primeras tomas de la película no aparecerán en la versión final, pero han servido para que os deis cuenta de la interacción entre actores, técnicos y el departamento de FX. Parecen simplemente una versión muy elaborada de los _storyboard_.

—Tenemos buen aspecto juntas, ¿verdad? —te pregunta D.Va. Tú asientes. La notas mejor que ayer. Una sensación acaramelada se apodera de tu pecho cuando vuestras miradas se cruzan; algo cosquillea tu estómago y corta tu respiración cuando Hana sonríe al darse cuenta de que os estáis contemplando mutuamente.

—Haremos las últimas pruebas de vídeo con las escenas nocturnas a partir de que anochezca. Tenéis tiempo libre hasta entonces, chicas.

D.Va te dedica una expresión enigmática. Te parece que está deseando decir algo, pero no lo hace hasta que no os quedáis solas.

—Hoy ha llegado mi moto. La tenía en mi hogar de Busan pero ha habido un problema con el papeleo y han tardado la vida en traerla… ¿Querrías dar una vuelta?

—¡Claro!

 

* * * * *

 

D.Va te ha dejado un casco para que vayas más segura y te ha llevado hasta Venice Beach para pasear por el Ocean Front Walk. Se pone unas gafas de sol, se quita los zapatos y pasea descalza a tu lado. Hay un montón de espectáculos callejeros y el recorrido es ameno. A veces interrumpís vuestra charla para mirar algo particularmente sorprendente, pero siempre lográis retomar la conversación con una naturalidad fascinante. Hablar con ella te resulta fácil… sencillo… No tienes que pensar mucho y en ningún momento te arrepientes de nada de lo que le dices.

¡Si todo fuese igual de cómodo en esta vida…!

Os detenéis en una terraza para contemplar un espectáculo. Ella pide un batido de frutas, tú tardas un buen rato en decidirte. Finalmente veis la mesa cubierta por algunas copas de colores, unas muestras de helado que os han dado antes de que decidieseis cuál queríais y algún que otro dulce que se os ha encaprichado. Tal y como ya te han comentado otros miembros del reparto «el mundo del espectáculo requiere tanta energía que prácticamente podrías estar comiendo todo el día y no aumentar de talla». Tú incluso notas tus músculos algo más fuertes… «Y espera a trabajar en un teatro», recuerdas que te señaló un actor que ha participado en muchísimos musicales y tiene los músculos desarrollados por el baile.

De repente te das cuenta de que sucede algo en la mesa: tus dedos sujetaban una servilleta de papel y han terminado rozándose con los de Hana. Tu corazón se acelera… Quizá si no levantas la vista y no la miras a la cara… Quizá si finges que no te has dado cuenta… Quizá… quizá puedas…

… seguir así un ratito. ¿Cómo puede ser tan suave, tan delicada? ¿Cómo puede una sensación tan ligera afectarte tanto…?

Recuerdas todos esos rubores en sus mejillas, y recuerdas haberte preguntado en alguna ocasión si las tuyas estaban igual de sonrojadas. Por fin sabes la respuesta: sí.

—Hana… —la llamas. Ladeas tu mirada hacia ella con lentitud, como si su mano fuese un pajarillo asustadizo y temieses espantarlo con un movimiento brusco. Pero ahí sigue… no se aleja, y jurarías que sus dedos juguetean con los tuyos, que busca acariciarte con el mismo ahínco que tú empleas en hacer que el momento se prolongue.

—Dime.

—¿Te sientes mejor… que anoche?

—Mucho mejor —asegura. Parece alegrarse de que te preocupes por ella… tanto que sus dedos rodean por fin los tuyos y te da la mano con ternura, dejando que te sueltes si quieres…

Pero no lo haces. Nada más lejos de tus intenciones. La aprietas suavemente: quieres transmitirle que para ti está bien así. Necesitas que lo sepa.

—¿Has pensado en lo que harás con Sombra?

—Voy a salir del armario públicamente. ¡Vaya! Qué raro suena, ¿no crees? —Ríe con nerviosismo—. Será en unos días, en un programa de televisión. No podrá chantajearme con una información que es pública… Con un poco de suerte me libraré de ella.

—Ojalá…

 

* * * * *

 

A media tarde se pone a llover. Al principio parece que sólo serán unas cuantas gotas de agua, pero luego resulta que hay una tormenta bastante fuerte. El tráfico queda cortado en muchos sitios, y vosotras os dais cuenta de que no vais a tener opción de volver al estudio si la tormenta sigue empeorando.

D.Va te da el mismo casco que te dio por la mañana y te insta a subir a su moto rápidamente.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa… antes de que sea peligroso conducir.

Tú asientes. La lluvia desdibuja levemente las zonas más alejadas, pero las luces de la carretera son perfectamente visibles. Montas en la moto y te agarras a las sujeciones auxiliares.

—Estoy lista —dices.

—Creo que… deberías agarrarte a mí —señala ella. Colocas tus manos en su cintura.

—¿Así?

—Más cerca… —Tú sigues sus instrucciones—. Hm, más fuerte.

—¿Hana…?

—Más —insiste.

Estás tan cerca de ella que podrías señalar el lugar exacto donde se encuentran las costuras de su ropa. Notas incluso el modo en que se tensan sus músculos mientras va arrancando el motor.

—No puedo estar más cerca.

—Pero yo necesito que estés más cerca —declara.

—Me metería dentro de tu casco, dentro de tu piel… —murmuras en tono de broma.

Hana por fin arranca la moto.

—Ojalá lo hicieras —susurra bajo el rugido del motor. ¿O has entendido mal?


	9. 9. Vae victis.

No hay nadie en el estudio… o, mejor dicho, no hay nadie que trabaje con vosotras ahora mismo. Tal y como predijo Hana, el tráfico se ha vuelto más lento y peligroso.

—Me han enviado un e-mail —te dice tu amiga. Miras tu teléfono (también ha sonado) y lees el mismo mensaje que ella a la par. Resulta que se cancela la prueba de rodaje en el exterior porque no cuentan con equipo apropiado para la tormenta—. Dicen que, sin embargo, la escena final se ensayará igualmente.

—Bien… —Debes reconocer que estás muy emocionada y nerviosa porque la escena final será la más intensa, la de más acción y la que más esfuerzo requerirá por tu parte.

(O, quizá, estás nerviosa porque no sabes qué es lo que dijo Hana cuando arrancó el motor).

Os sentáis a esperar. No os habéis acomodado aún en los pufs cuando comienzan a llegar más mensajes: la mayoría del equipo está en un atasco y tardará en llegar al ensayo.

—Podríamos… —Hana te muestra el guion. Tú asientes. Te pones en pie, buscas tu guion y lo abres por la escena del final.

Hacéis una primera lectura y vais intercambiando impresiones de forma superficial. En realidad ya has leído escena (con gran avidez, dicho sea de paso, pues querías asegurarte de que el final estaba bien adaptado), pero todavía no has mirado cómo interpretarla. Teniendo en cuenta que es la primera vez que participas en una superproducción de Hollywood, necesitas que Fanny y los demás asistentes te guíen.

—Ivnosse —lees de un modo más o menos plano—, diles a tus amigos con quién están tus lealtades ahora. Hm, se ríe perversamente… _Vae victis_ , héroes. ¡Me encanta cuando Nossyrth dice esto dentro del juego! Lo descargué y lo tuve de tono en el teléfono para cuando me llegaban mensajes.

—Ah, sí —recuerda Hana—. Es uno de los combates más difíciles porque las habilidades de Ivnosse prácticamente te hacen _instakill,_ pero es un momento que me emociona muchísimo… ¡Ay! Antes de borrarlo todo, tenía un fanart del hechizo de Nossyrth increíble —recuerda de golpe. Te entristece que D.Va haya renunciado a toda su colección de imágenes creyendo que le ayudaría a deshacerse de Sombra. Tú también coleccionas imágenes que te gustan; memes, relatos, fotografías… ¿quién no lo hace?—. Claro que no podría trasladarse a la película…

—¿No? —preguntas distraídamente. Te estás acordando de una imagen que te hizo muchísima gracia pero nadie más entendió.

—No. Era… ya sabes.

—¿Hm?

—Es que Ivnosse tenía una venda en los ojos, y Nossyrth le había comenzado a desabrochar las cintas del corpiño. Tenía una mano metida debajo de los cierres, de hecho… por dentro de la tela. No se veía nada, pero era tan evidente… y tan bonita… De Sakimichan, por cierto. Era de pago, de Patreon. La acababa de comprar, apenas la pude disfrutar unas horas.

Abres la boca sin saber qué decir ni cómo. Quizá podrías hacer una broma, afirmar que la escena que te describe no podría trasladarse a la película… Pero no te decides a tiempo, y Hana se sitúa entre tus brazos. Puedes ver de refilón el intenso tono rosa que colorea sus pómulos y escuchas su respiración entrecortada por encima del rítmico chapaleteo de la tormenta. De repente, sus manos están guiando las tuyas y te descubres tapándole los ojos. Ella echa hacia atrás la cabeza, su nuca se apoya delicadamente contra tu cuello y notas su melena (¡el aroma a cerezas!) derramándose sobre tu escote con un tacto sedoso que te lleva de vuelta a la noche que has pasado durmiendo a su lado.

No has querido pensar en ello en todo el día…

… Tampoco has querido analizar el momento en la moto, las palabras ocultas por el rugido del motor que parecían una súplica de su corazón hacia el tuyo…

Pero ahora lo estás pensando, y tiemblas. Temes realizar algún movimiento de forma voluntaria porque no sabes exactamente qué hacer. Los dedos de tu mano izquierda siguen sobre su rostro, sus pestañas te hacen cosquillas. Escuchas su risita nerviosa y notas que tira de tu otra mano para posicionarla como si le desabrochases la chaqueta.

Es como si, de repente, algo hubiese extraído todo el aire de tus pulmones.

—Algo así —murmura.

—¿Hana? —Quieres preguntarle mil cosas, pero sólo logras lanzar su nombre como si no tuvieses claro con quién hablas.

—Había otra más, en esa Nossyrth le daba azotes… La película no podría emitirse en ningún lado —agrega en tono divertido. No dejas de percatarte de que ha bromeado sobre aquello que tú te habías planteado comentar para quitarle hierro a la situación.

Entonces hace descender tu mano y… por un momento crees que va a situarla frente a sus nalgas.

—¡Hana!

Se gira hacia ti. Ves que en su rostro no hay el menor atisbo de diversión. Está nerviosa, perdida… sostiene tu mirada como si se hubiese propuesto ser valiente pero en realidad estuviese aterrada. Sientes que ofreces un aspecto similar, aunque tú no tratas de mostrar ningún arrojo… sólo quieres… bueno, no lo sabes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tus manos sudan, el corazón te late de un modo tan doloroso que jurarías que está dejando una pequeña muesca en tu esternón (¡es como volver a la competición de Dungeonslaughter!). Cada una de tus frenéticas pulsaciones te reverbera en los tímpanos. El golpeteo es tan fuerte que crees que Hana lo debe estar oyendo.

—Lo siento… te he mentido —dice por fin. Baja los párpados con la misma expresión que si se hubiese resignado a saltar por un trampolín alto y terrorífico (o un acantilado) y sus labios chocan con los tuyos. Abres los ojos de par en par y ves en los suyos cerrados una entrega total… La imitas. Los latidos te están enloqueciendo y necesitas agarrarte a algo, así que envuelves la espalda de Hana y te aferras a ella. Sus brazos envuelven tu cintura. Tus dedos se enroscan en esa melena caoba que huele a cerezas frescas… La besas, y te besa. Es un acto increíblemente torpe, pero no es eso lo que estás juzgando; sólo puedes sentir su presencia y dejarte llevar, sumergirte en el momento y dejarte abrumar por la dulzura que compartís.

 

* * * * *

 

Ignoras cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Sólo sabes que tus labios están ligeramente inflamados por la cantidad de besos que habéis intercambiado Hana y tú.

Sin separar las manos, pero accediendo por fin a tomaros un descanso, se os escapa una risa de pura felicidad. Ella ya no parece tan nerviosa y a ti ha dejado de dolerte el pecho.

—La de tonterías que he dicho… —comenta como avergonzada.

—Me habría gustado ver esos fanarts, Hana —le dices cálidamente. No quieres que se sienta tonta, quieres que sepa que compartes sus gustos y que no la juzgas por las palabras que ha dicho en un momento tan delicado. Es decir… tú ni siquiera has logrado decir una frase completa. Sólo has repetido su nombre varias veces sin añadir nada más—. Aunque no he entendido lo que dijiste sobre que me habías mentido.

—Oh… eso… —Entrelaza sus dedos en los tuyos—. Es que no quiero salir del armario.

—¿No? —Sientes una punzada de aprensión. Una derrota para la comunidad LGTB _gamer_.

—No… bueno, no exactamente. Verás: quiero decirle al mundo que tú eres… que somos… y tú eres mi…

—¿Tu Poison Ivy? —sugieres con picardía.

—Mi novia. —Te sonríe con absoluta complicidad—. ¿Te gustaría?


	10. 10. Valorar. [Final]

Estás sentada en un bonito sofá de cuero. Los focos te dan calor, son más intensos e imperfectos que los del estudio. Tienes la sensación de que antes no habrías pensado algo así, pero ahora has aprendido bastante sobre los aspectos básicos de realizar una película y conoces la diferencia. Hana posa su mano en tu antebrazo como para tranquilizarte, y de hecho sabes que estarías asustada de no ser porque la mujer que entrevista a Hana es la periodista feminista que te apoyó el día en que obtuviste la victoria frente a LuckyPants.

No obstante, valoras su gesto. Al fin y al cabo ella debió de pasarlo mal durante sus primeras apariciones en cámara y es bonito que cuide de ti.

—En directo en tres, dos… —El uno es mudo. Una luz que parpadeaba se queda estática en color rojo.

—Hana Song es la joven estrella surcoreana que se hizo famosa como gamer y después como heroína pilotando un MEKA para proteger a su país —la presenta la periodista—. Actualmente, podemos verla en la gran pantalla en grandes producciones de Hollywood tales como _Hero of My Storm_. Actualmente se encuentra rodando la adaptación del aclamado videojuego Dungeonslaughter en el papel de la heroína. Bienvenida al programa, Hana. Y también queremos darle la bienvenida a tu acompañante, que actualmente no es conocida a nivel mundial como tú pero pronto se abrirá un hueco como Nossyrth, ama del Eclipse. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

—¡Sí! —asientes con una risilla.

—¿Qué nos podéis contar sobre vuestro papel en la película?

—Bueno… Lo cierto es que todavía no podemos adelantar mucho sobre la película porque no está completamente terminada.

—¿No? —La periodista ya sabe de qué queréis hablar, aunque se hace la sorprendida igualmente. Tú supones que es para crear expectación entre los espectadores.

—Quería anunciar otra cosa… Soy lesbiana —dice. Has notado el temblor en su mano, el sudor en su palma—. Nunca he hablado de esto porque nunca he tenido figuras que me transmitiesen que mi orientación sexual es completamente válida. Me he sentido… casi avergonzada. Lo he llevado en secreto y he sido incluso chantajeada.

»Es por eso que quiero decirlo públicamente. Quiero que aquellas chicas que se sientan confundidas, ya sean homosexuales o bisexuales, sepan que está bien ser lo que son y que no deben tener miedo. Y si puedo inspirarlas un poquito, animarlas a aceptarse… entonces me harán muy feliz… Tanto como me sentí yo misma gracias a mi novia. —Hana te presenta, dice tu nombre y te mira con los ojos brillantes—. Ella fue quien me ayudó a comprender que no tiene nada de malo ser lo que soy.

Notas un hormigueo en el estómago. Sonríes. Crees que reirás nerviosamente si abres la boca, así que te limitas a dejar que Hana te apriete la mano; ella es la que está llevando todo el peso de la situación.

La entrevistadora se da cuenta de los nervios que sentís.

—Hana, una amiga tuya quiere decirte algo.

—¡Bienvenida al club, cielo! —anuncia una voz aguda desde la pantalla del plató. Reconoces a Tracer y recuerdas haberla mencionado. Caes en la cuenta de que han tenido que conocerse en algún momento.

—¡Lena! —sonríe Hana con entusiasmo.

—¡Hola! —saludas.

—Nos vemos en el orgullo, chicas. —La ex piloto os guiña un ojo y corta la transmisión.

—Y no es la única… —agrega la periodista. Algunas celebridades LGTB tanto del mundo del espectáculo como del panorama _gamer_ os felicitan y os desean lo mejor.

La entrevista termina siendo amena y mucho más llevadera de lo que os temíais. Cuando salís del plató, Hana y tú os abrazáis dando grititos de emoción.

Después os besáis.

 

* * * * *

 

Si bien un pequeño porcentaje rechaza a Hana desde su salida del armario, durante los días que suceden a la entrevista recibís abundantes buenos deseos para vuestra relación y muchísimo apoyo.

Es una gran alegría saber que la sociedad evoluciona y que el mundo deja atrás el odio.

 

* * * * *

 

El final del rodaje logró emocionarte. Has invertido mucho tiempo entrenando armas, coreografías y ensayando con la gente implicada en la película… y eso te ha hecho entender por qué la gente habla de «pequeñas familias» respecto a los teatros y otros proyectos. Han sido horas a su lado, compartiendo sueño y cansancio, risas y desesperación, el día en que Pharah corrió a protegeros a Hana y a ti del tema de las fotografías o la vez en que Zarya terminó retando y ganando a varios de los tramoyistas. Cenas, momentos de fatiga, la ilusión al oír la música… Has compartido con ellos una etapa de tu vida, y hoy sientes que ha llegado a su fin.

Hay gente desmontando los escenarios del estudio, y se te ocurre que verlo es similar a cuando una persona mira cómo derriban su viejo hogar.

Unos dedos se deslizan junto a los tuyos y terminan entrelazados. No te hace falta mirar: el olor a cerezas frescas es inconfundible.

—¿Nos vamos, mi amor?

«Su amor», ¿no suena extraño? Tú viniste a hacer una película, a trabar quizá alguna amistad… toda tu esperanza era divertirte. Pero te llevas una pequeña familia, un montón de amistades, la posibilidad de iniciar una carrera ahora que sabes que tienes cierto talento ante las cámaras y…

—¿Me has oído? —ríe Hana.

… a ella.

—¡Sí! Vámonos.


End file.
